Whoops!
by CrazyKittyDemon
Summary: Perfect the Jutsu and show us later. Easy enough right? Wrong. Way to go. Now we're in a place thats home but not home.......where Sasuke runs around in orange jumpsuits!
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, OWN ANY RIGHTS OF ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO OR ANY ANIME FOR THAT MATTER.**

* * *

_Okay, so this is our first story, and its a story Nicole, Katherine and I(Kelsey) are going to be writing together so please no comments on the different writing styles. I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

**Prolouge**

Naruto stepped out of his apartment, grumbling and yawning as he locked the door behind him. Tsunade has given him a message the day before to be in her office at the lovely hour of 6:00 in the morning. Once he reached the office, he went in without knocking, as usual. All of th teams were there even Jiriaya.

"So I've called you all here because Jiriaya and I have finally perfected the time travel Jutsu." Tsunade said, looking at them all. Jiriaya nodded.

"Are we gonna be able to try it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Obviously, baka!" Sakura said, obviously irritated, pounding him on the head.

"Yes, Naruto. You and Sasuke will have one week to perfect this technique then you will show it not only to me but to everyone in this room. Think of it as a test. If you cant do it, we pick someone else." Tsunade glared at Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Hai" he said.

So Naruto practiced and practiced but to no avail...

"Damn it! Why cant I get this?!" Naruto yelled in frustration as he redid the hand seals.

Until Finally...

"Pick what time you want to return to." A voice moaned.

"Yes!" Shouted Naruto happily.

"So you finally managed it then?" Naruto whirled around and looked up, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Well have you mastered it yet?" Naruto asked as he squinted up at Sasuke.

"I got it the first day, dobe." Smirked Sasuke.

"Hmph! Well I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto replied, turning to head back to his apartment.

* * *

"Alright so Naruto and Sasuke have both mastered the time travel technique. Good. Lets see it." Tsunade said as they gathered in her office the next morning.

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded and starting performing the appropriate hands seals at lighting speed.

This time the voice said something unexpected.

"Transporting to parallel universe. 3...2...1"

"WHAT!?" Yelled Naruto as everyone in the room was engulfed in silver light.

Once the light faded, everyone looked around. The first thing said as there sight was no longer blocked by light was...

"Why the hell is Sasuke wearing an ORANGE JUMPSUIT!!"


	2. WHY!

"Holy shit! Why am I dressed like that?!" Sasuke yelled, slightly distressed. He had to admit though that the bright orange suit his other self was wearing did seem slightly familiar. So familiar in fact that when normal Naruto came into sight again a light bulb in his head went off. "AHH!! I'm dressed like Naruto!!"

Naruto looked over in shock then back at other Sasuke again. "Wow, you are too...wait...Then what am I...?"

Everyone knew what he was going to say before he even said it. All the heads shot around the room, searching for parallel Naruto. Surprisingly, he was quite hard to find. Normally Naruto is the one person in the room who always stands out but because Sasuke had for some unknown reason, "stolen his clothes" nobody could find him until they saw a bright flash of yellow hair in the corner of the room.

"Oh my god!! I'm an emo!!...OH MY GOD!! IM SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed, covering his ears with both hands.

"CALM DOWN BAKA!!" Sakura yelled back. "No one is turning into Sasuke!"

"Then why am I sitting in the corner by myself, wearing all black, and folding my hands like Sasuke used to!?" He shouted back, equally loud, if not louder.

"I don't know!!" She yelled again.

"Would you both just shut up!? You're giving me a migraine!!" Tsunade ordered. Sakura stopped talking right away as Naruto just turned away with a "Hmph!".

"Now, we have to approach this in a calm and logical-"

"AHHH!! IM A FATTY!!" A voice screeched.

"WHAT NOW?!" Tsunade yelled again, spinning back around to see Ino staring wide mouthed at her parallel self.

"Look at me!! I look like Chouji!! I wont stop eating those god damn chips!!" She screeched again.

"And whats wrong with looking like Chouji?" Chouji asked, insulted no doubt.

"You're such a fatty!!" She yelled.

"I'm just big boned!!" He screamed back.

"Yea?! WELL NOW I AM TOO!! LOOK AT ME!!" She was in hysterical sobbing now.

Everyone turned. Sure enough, there was Ino. Chip bag and all. She was still wearing her purple ensemble of tank top and skirt, undoubtedly in a size at least 3 times bigger. Her cheeks were puffed like she was holding acorns and her chin was like quadrupled.

"How do you live like that Chouji?!" She whined, collapsed on her knees still sobbing.

"...Simple. I've NEVER been THAT fat" Was his reply.

She stood up, hair covering her eyes and the majority of her face.

"Ino? You okay?" Naruto asked, holding his hands up in case he had to defend himself.

"NO!! IM FATTER THAN CHOUJI EVER WAS!!"

"INO SHUT UP NOW OR I'LL FORCE FEED YOU EHENEVER WE GET BACK SO YOU ACTUALLY DO TURN OUT LIKE THAT!!" Tsunade ordered again. That definitely shut her up. "Now how do we deal with this?"

"First, what happened to get us here?" Jiraiya asked.

At this everyone turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" They all screamed.

Naruto cowered away as Sasuke just flipped his hair and looked at Naruto. "I think the real question is, what did NARUTO do?"

"I didn't do anything, teme! What makes you think it wasn't YOU who messed up?!" Naruto roared back.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in his direction. "'Cause it's me! Duh! Dobe!"

"Ooh, someones a little cocky huh?" Kiba commented.

"Shut it mutt." Sasuke cooly ordered.

"NO!" Kiba snarled.

"Well someone messed up. Anyone have any way of knowing who it was?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi nodded. Tsunade motioned for him to continue so he did. "While they were doing the hand seals for us, I used the Sharingan to capture the hand seals that each of them did individually. I can play them back and we can see who messed up and where and maybe we can ever figure out how to get back."

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded so Kakashi lifted up his head band to reveal his Sharingan.

"Now... lets see whats what."


	3. OH MY!

It took Kakahsi a while to sort out everything that went on, while Naruto and Sasuke flipped their hands around with odd twists and turns

It took Kakashi a while to sort out everything that went on, while Naruto and Sasuke flipped their hands around with odd twists and turns. While he was doing such the rest of them looked around to try to figure out who was who.

"Sasuke- kun" a small pink haired girl stated as she walked up to the boy in the orange jumpsuit pressing her index fingers together, "ummm, well you see..." She trailed off into oblivion; while her cheeks rose to a colour most people think only apple can reach.

"Hinata!" Sasuke screamed as he bounced by Sakura headed for the girl and the guy that had just entered the room. They had just flung their hands up into the air, exclaiming that they were first, though everyone knew they had come in at the same time.

"Naruto" said Hinata, totally ignoring the boy that was swooning over her pink dress, and bounding towards the yellow haired emo kid in the corner. Hinata was late by a couple of seconds; the boy that had raced her here was already swooning over Naruto.

"Naruto" said Chouji sweetly, "You don't want her, I'm much better, Naruto- Kun." This Chouji looked much like Ino, different clothes though.

"AHHHHHHHH," scream Chouji and Naruto at the same time, while watching these alternate events unfold in a horrific scene. Chouji recovered quickly though, in enough time to comment. "I look great Ino, I think all the dieting helped, maybe you should try it sometime." Ino looks just about ready to start shooting lasers out her eyes, luckily though the scene went on.

"Chouji," answered the alternate Naruto, "I don't not roll that way, now go away and leave me alone."

"It's ok Naruto-kun," said Hinata, quickly taking Chouji's place, "He's just weird and wants you all to himself, but I'll be with you."

"Leave me alone." Naruto said in an emotionless and flat tone.

"Why does he get all you attention Hinata, I don't get it, what's so great about him?" Sasuke said his voice dripped with malice, pooling on the desk that he was sitting on, and then dripping down the sides.

Just then an elbow flies up, and sends total destruction as Sasuke goes flying forward with his lips aimed right for Naruto's. They slowly inch forward as Sasuke loses his balance, he teeters on his toes before his lips happen to just press up, and fit perfectly into Naruto's, and they hold, for about ten seconds, but everyone has a perfect view.

"Sasuke!!" Hinata screams as she swirls into depression, "I was supposed to be Naruto's first kiss." She says getting quieter.

"Oh you think that you were? No I was!!" Chouji states, though no one's paying attention.

Sasuke and Naruto were running around the room, though none of the alternate universe could see the chaos that this event had stirred up.

"You PERVERT!!" Sasuke screams while chasing Naruto around the room with a kunia.

"Hey you were the one that kissed me; I'm the one that should be offended!!" He said running to keep from being stabbed.

"Yeah but you did it first and that just reminded me that I never properly killed you for it!!" If you looked close enough you could see that Sasuke was blowing steam out of his ears, he was pissed.

By this time the chaos was starting to simmer down, after having both Naruto and Sasuke wipe their tongues off thoroughly. Also after having Chouji and Hinata have a spat about who should have been Naruto's first kiss, then Hinata deciding to pound open Sasuke's head. But after that it was all ok because Sakura then proceeded to comfort Sasuke and turn extremely red, and mumble at the same time.

Everyone fell silent as they felt a presence wander through the halls headed for their classroom. Everyone was in anticipation, the student's for their exam and Tsunade and the other's to find out who it was, while wishing the whole time that Kakashi would hurry up and figure it out. They could not wait to see what this universe held as a teacher for this class.

They herd the door creak silently open, with everyone from the normal time trying to see who it was. The door opened wider, and wider as a face, or what should have been a face, partially appeared in the doorway. The teacher stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Everyone fainted at the sight of who had just entered the classroom. Whether it was out of fear, surprise, or just because it was down right hilarious, has still yet to be depicted. But what can be said is that it delayed Kakashi because he too was lying on the floor, stricken with laughter.

"Class please sit down," He started, though his opening words were muffeled. They were muffled by…..

A mask that covered most of his face!!


	4. YOUR FAULT!

Author Note

Author Note!!

Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait-writers block.

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto, unfortunatly 

ANYWHO!! On with chapter 3!!

YOUR FAULT!!

"So who is it? Who sent us… Here?" Tsunade asked in disgust.

"Well it's…" Kakashi trailed off and fainted in exustion.

The group stared at Kakashi on the ground.. They stared for a few minets then turned to the scene infront of them.

A mask-faced iruka stood at the front of the class. After waiting for the class to be quite (which didn't work) Iruka yelled:

"Your exam is today!!" That shut them up.

"Ok" Iruka continued "Your exam is on…… Shadow Clones."

"NO!!" yelled Sasuke. "Shadow Clone are my worst technique!!"

Naruto smirked.

Sakura pressed her fingers together and stuttered "I-I'm s-sure y-you'll do f-fine S-Sasuke-kun" While turning the shade of a tomato.

"Thanks Skura!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

Iruka- who had been watching the display -stood up.

"All right class lets start the exam.. You are to create one clone of your self. Line up"

The class line up at the front of the room. The line was: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Sasuke.

Naruto stepped up and produced a perfect clone of himself. As did Hinata and Sakura. Everyone-even Lee- had passed so far. Only Sasuke was left.

"Shadow clone jutsu!!" He yelled. In a puff of smoke a dead looking Shadow clone appeared.

Iruka shook his head.

"Sasuke you fail. Everyone eles- here tomorrow for your teams."

The class filed out, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke ran through the forest clutching the huge scroll. In a clearing he sat against a tree and unrolled it. One Jutsu caught his eye, 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Suddenly he heared a sound. His head jerked up as Iruka came out of the trees.

"Sasuke what are you doing!!" Iruka yelled.

"Learning a new technique! Look! MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled performing hand signs. Hundreds of Sasuke's appeared in various puffs of smoke around the clearing.

"Impressive"

A headband clad Sasuke arrived at the school the next morning.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked scornfully.

"I passed! Hinata aren't you glad!?" Sasuke yelled happily.

"Sit down! You get your teams todey. Ino, Choji, Kiba (Shikamaru). Neji, Lee, Shino (Tenten). Shikamaru (kiba), Tenten (Shino), Sakura (Hinata). Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata (Sakura). Hinata turned and stuck her toung out at Choji saying:

"I get Naruto!" She squealed. Choji pouted. Naruto was emotionless. Sasuke was furious.

"I have to be with HIM!!" He yelled.

"Yes Sasuke." Iruka said.

Sasuke stormed away.

The shippuuden nija were still watching the odd scene unfolding before them when Kakashi woke up.

"So" he huffed " the one who sent us here is…" His eyes closed, opening after a moment.

"Sasuke"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! CLIFF HANGER!!1 TEEHEE!!

Sorry for any grammer errors and name screw-ups.

Ino-Choji

Naruto-Sasuke

Sakura-Hinata

Lee-Neji

Tenten-Shino

Shikamaru-Kiba

Iruka-Kakashi

Jaryia-Tsunade


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: STICK WITH US PLEASE!

Hey guys, Kelsey here.

All of us here that have been working on this story feel really bad about not updating or telling you why we haven't been updating so lo and behold here I am to do just that!

Its exam time and all of us really need to be studying for them. See Katherine and Brittney wouldn't do too bad if they didn't study (although they would think they did horrible if they got like a 90) but me and Nicole are like royally boned if we don't so, that is where all of our time is being used up.

Please bare with us here for a bit and we promise we will get to updating as soon as we can. Whether that is this weekend or after exams, I don't know but we will try our hardest to get at least one new chapter out to you guys.

Love, Kelsey!

P.S: To all those currently confused by this story's turn of events, please tell us what is so confusing in general and we will try to clear it up for ya!


	6. WHAT!

Nicole here

Nicole here. Okay, we are soooooo sorry for not getting around to updating this story but its summer and none of us are actually here except for Kelsey but shes constantly Softball absorbed so….. As for me, I am currently on a cruise and I had to send this chapter to Kelsey to add to the story and she did, because that's just how amazingly awesome she is! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own any Naruto characters at all!!(Though we wish we did)**

* * *

"Sasuke?" Dumbfounded Ino looked between Sasauke and Kakashi hoping this is a joke.

"Sasuke" Kakashi confirmed.

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! WE ARE STUCK HERE CAUSE OF YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HN'??"  
Naruto yelled sending a red eyed glare at Sasuke.  
"Hey look!" Sakura points as Sasuke opens his mouth.  
Everyone turned to the scene in front of them. They had reached the first stage of the Chunin exams.

Team 7 composed of Naruto Sasuke and Hinata walked in to room 302. At the site of the test papers Sasuke's face paled. Naruto smirked.

"Scared?" He asked.

"Nope! I'll ace this test! Believe it!"Sasuke yelled.

At that point Sakura came over.

"You'll do fine Sasuke-kun." Then upon turning a dark shade of red she left.

The Shippuuden Ninja chuckled.

On scene

Sasuke was drenched in sweat as they sat down.

"The rules are no cheating. If you are caught your entire team must leave." The instructor said.

Sasuke gulped, Naruto Smirked, Hinata ran over everything she knew in her head.

"Begin"

* * *

Once again, very sorry for the late update and I hope you forgive me for such a short chapter, its just very hard to write when you're on a cruise.

Next chapter I hope will be longer depending on who is actually going to write it.

See ya soon!!


End file.
